Men of Honor
by Oddsisters
Summary: AU - The Apocalypse wipes out the human race with only a handful surviving. Despite the disaster, crime is still rampant. However, when a threat arises to destroy Naruto's home, these men of honor; Naruto and his comrades rises up to fight against the terrorist. Bonds will be tested, trusts are broken and betrayals are committed. Yaoi. NaruSasu


Summary: AU - The Apocalypse wipes out the human race with only a handful surviving. Despite the disaster, crime is still rampant. However, when a threat arises to destroy Naruto's home, these men of honor; Naruto and his comrades rises up to fight against the terrorist. Bonds will be tested, trusts are broken and betrayals are committed. Yaoi Pairing: Naruto x Sasuke.

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto.

Rating: Rated M for adult content, language, and violence.

oddsister's note: Characters may be out of character. This fanfiction is not related to the anime/manga. It will contain boy x boy.

* * *

**Men of Honor: Night Assault**

The night was dry with a hot breeze blowing through. Dust of sand drifted by, causing the blond man to cover his mouth with a piece of cloth. Crouched in a sitting position, his blue eyes stared out into the vast desert, watching for any sign of enemies. Frowning, he lifted the night vision binoculars hanging from around his neck up to his eyes and peered through them. He carefully scanned the area once more and finally deemed it safe. He released the binoculars, letting it hang down his neck and leaned back against the rubble of a stone house. Shifting, he stretched one leg out while he pulled the other up to his chest, wrapping an arm around the knee. In his hands, he clutched his MP5, a submachine gun. Suddenly, his ears perked at the sound of footsteps. The hair on the back of his neck stood as he tighten his grip on his weapon. Shifting again, he kept his guard up as he moved himself into a squatting position. He quickly hid behind the rubble and peeked over the corner. Seeing no sign of anyone approaching, he felt his instinct kick in. Spinning around with his MP5 raised and ready to fire, he came face to face with his raven hair lover, Sasuke.

"Shi-Sasuke, you scared the crap out of me! What would have happened if I had fired a shot?!" asked Naruto angrily.

"Because I knew you weren't going to. You're the last person who acts cautious," Sasuke replied blandly, "How's the watch going?"

Naruto scowled, "We're in the clear. Nothing's happened so far and next time…don't sneak up on me. Since I'm not so cautious, I might accidentally pull the trigger. How am I suppose to live with myself knowing I friendly fired at my lover."

Sasuke smirked, "I figured you would follow after me. And you better pull the trigger or I will be revived and come after you for revenge."

"And who's going to revive you? And why is it going to be revenge? I didn't do it on purpose."

"It doesn't matter. It's a bond. It's either you and me on top of the world or if I'm going down, you're going down. It's a team effort."

Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelief as he fell silent. _Why do I feel like I'm being threatened?_ he thought and suddenly smiled, _Does that mean he's proposing? He wants to be partners for life. _Grinning, Naruto slowly shuffled closer to Sasuke. He noticed Sasuke shift backward with an arched brow. Naruto continued walking toward him until Sasuke's back was against the wall.

"Why are you giving me that creepy smile?" he asked warily.

"It's. A. Se-cret," Naruto replied happily, "One day…I will…forever."

Closing the distance between them, Naruto placed his hands on both sides of Sasuke's head while pressing his body against the raven haired lover. Seeing Sasuke's face blushing excited Naruto more. He reached down with his right hand and tipped Sasulke's chin up as he leaned in for a kiss. Just as he was about to capture Sasuke's soft lips, he was interrupted by a cough. Blinking, he looked over his shoulder at the figure standing behind him.

"A lovers' romp should be done behind closed doors and not on a night watch," said Kakashi, the figure who had appeared before them.

Naruto opened his mouth to give an excuse, but was cut short when Sasuke shoved him aside and briskly walked away in embarrassment. He glumly stared after his lover's retreating back. Turning around on his heels, he glared at Kakashi. He waved his clenched fist at the silver haired older man. "Look what you did! You just ruined my chance for a blissful night! Do you know how long it's been since I last touched that soft, white, supple, skin? To see his cute, flushed face as I lovingly caress him in his secret places? To hear my name being called in his wanton voice? It's been seventy-two hours, eight minutes, and three seconds! It's going to be another frustrating night." Naruto turned around again and banged his head against the wall. He groaned in despair. "I was so close," he whined.

"Save the details," Kakashi sighed, "Get back to the barracks. I'm relieving you from your post. I'll take over the watch. And Naruto…take into account what I just told you earlier."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed heavily and shook his head, "Figure it out yourself."

Grumpily, Naruto secured his MP5 in his arms and walked away, heading back to the barracks. As he made his way back down the path, he noticed a familiar silhouette waiting in the shadows. Smiling, he hastened his pace to the figure. He stopped in front of Sasuke who was waiting for him. Naruto set his MP5 down and wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke's shoulder. As he leaned in for a kiss, he saw something flash by from the corner of his eyes. Suddenly, he felt his face jerk to the right and a throbbing pain on his left cheek. _Did I just get slap?_ he thought incredulously, _What did I do wrong?_ He turned his gaze back to Sasuke and tried to ask, but was interrupted.

"I heard you," Sasuke hissed, "Have you no shame?"

"What should I be ashamed of?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke huffed, "You-"

A high whistle in the distance caught both their ears. It must have came from Kakashi. Naruto quickly reached for his MP5, already running back to where Kakashi was located. It was a warning call that someone was approaching their town, Konoha. With the apocalypse passing and the world destroyed, only a few humans had survived. The remaining humans had decided to build small towns. Among the eight towns, Konoha was one of them. Each town contained at least a hundred residents. However, despite the fact that cities were built, there was no unity. People fought against each other, raided, and murdered.

Konoha was one of the last places to have water located inside their town. Because of this natural resource, people from other towns would trade their items for water, but it was also the cause of attacks. Something like an enemy attack was not rare. Tonight happened to be another assault. Naruto reached Kakashi just as he noticed a cloud of dust in the distance. He mentally cursed to himself as he quickened his steps and reached Kakashi. He stopped a few feet away, yelling to their captain, "What's their flag?!"

Kakashi yelled back, "I don't see one. It's unknown. Probably bandits!"

Naruto snatched the binoculars hanging from his neck and looked through them. There were five jeeps heading towards them at a fast pace. Inside each jeep were five masked men and each of them carried a weapon. Two men sat in the front while two others sat in the back. In the middle rear was another man standing up, holding an RPG, a missile launcher. Naruto quickly released his binoculars and reported the number of vehicles and men to Kakashi who nodded his head. Vehicles became rare after the apocalypse, so seeing five of them heading in their direction was an uncommon sight. Naruto had a feeling something big was brewing and it was more than just about raiding their small town. Looking over his shoulders, Naruto noticed Sasuke catching up with a M4A1 in hand. Behind Sasuke were the rest of the small military group Konoha created. Just as Naruto was about to talk to them, he heard a high pitch whistle followed by a loud boom. Kakashi's voice was drowned out by the loud blast, but Naruto could still make sense of his orders, telling everyone to take cover. Without hesitation, Naruto lunged for Sasuke, tackling and covering him to the ground as explosions erupted, sending debris of dirt, rocks and shrapnel flying. After a few seconds, Naruto lifted his head cautiously to inspect their surrounding. Scanning the area around him, he noticed that everyone was covered in debris, but thankfully they were not injured. Scrambling up, he pulled Sasuke along with him. As he and Sasuke ran toward Kakashi to regroup, more high pitch sounds whistled through the air. Naruto looked up at the sky and saw missiles flying towards them again. The onslaught of relentless attacks forced Naruto and his comrades to fall back and take cover. Sheltering Sasuke in his arms, Naruto's eyes darted into the distance once more. The level of caliber from the terrorists attacking them were different from the usual raids he witnessed. It seemed the terrorists were intent on not only killing them, but destroying their village.

After taking cover in the ruins of a house, the group huddled together. Kakashi began giving out orders, "Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten will take the right flank. Neji, you're the sniper. Take some good shots. Focus on the ones firing the missiles. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji will join Neji's group. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino will take the left flank. Hinata, you're also in the sniper position. Aim for the drivers. Try to buy us some time. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari will follow suit by joining Shino's group. Naruto, Sasuke, and Yamato, you three are with me. We'll take the front."

The group quickly separated with Naruto, Sasuke, Yamato, and Kakashi staying behind to further discuss their next step. Kakashi decided the four of them would confront the terrorists in plain sight from the front. They would slow the men down and try to find out the reasons for the attack. Agreeing with his plan, all four headed out to take their positions. Carrying an RPG of his own, Yamato squatted, aimed, and fired straight at the jeep in the middle. The jeep swerved to its right, dodging the RPG missile and causing the other vehicles to adjust their own formation. The missile hit the ground, sending a blast of dirt and sand up into the air. From both sides, Naruto could hear the exchange of shots being fired rapidly. Checking his binoculars once more, he noted that two men from the farthest left jeep were shot down. Despite all the firings, the jeeps were still able to avoid being hit. It wasn't long before the jeeps stormed into their town. Three of the vehicles skidded to a stop with fifteen men climbing out the cars. They began shooting recklessly, causing Sasuke and the others to take cover. The other two vehicles continued on ahead. Moving in closer from the left side, Naruto inched forward. He lunged at the closes passing jeep, latching onto the side of the metal frame. While he dodged the first few shots from the other vehicles, his teammates fired back at the terrorists, taking out two men in the jeep, one in the passenger and the other holding the RPG. The driver swerved the car to dislodge Naruto, but he held on tight. Swinging one arm around, he grabbed the man nearest to him. Using him as a leverage, Naruto used his other free hand to grab his 9mm handgun behind his back. He aimed and fired two shots at the other terrorist across him, then shot the man he was holding. Tossing the man out, Naruto climbed into the car, however the driver noticed him. The car jerked back and forth, knocking Naruto off balance. He tried to regain his balance, but fell off the car. He rolled on the ground and came to a stop. Regaining his footing, he shot one round at the driver, hitting him instantly in the head. The jeep drove straight into an abandoned building at a high speed and exploded, bursting into flames. Dusting himself, his ears perked up at the sound of Sasuke's voice yelling at him. Swiveling on his heels, he turned to see bright headlights blinding him. Realizing a jeep was heading straight toward him, Naruto jumped out of the way, nearly escaping death by an inch. The jeep drifted a turn and raced back, causing Naruto to shoot at the headlights, but the car continued to head toward him. Cursing, Naruto ducked and slammed to the ground. He rolled onto his back as the jeep passed over him. Reaching both his hands up, he grabbed onto the underside of the vehicle. Suddenly, he heard Sasuke's voice screaming his name while gunshots rang through the air. The jeep jerked sideways to the left, running into a small ditch. Turning his head, he saw an opening from the corner of his eyes. When the jeep ran over the ditch, Naruto released his grip and fell into the trench. Scrambling to his knees, he crawled out from under the car. He reached for his pistol behind his back, but heard another shot. Releasing his hand from the butt of his handgun, he quietly moved forward to check if the terrorists were dead. He was inches away when he heard Sasuke screaming his name.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed with worry.

Glancing up, he moved around the jeep and spotted Sasuke running toward the vehicle from the left. Noticing that Sasuke had not seen him, he ran to meet up with him. He reached out with both hands and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. He tried to hold Sasuke who was struggling to fight back. An elbow knocked him across his cheek, sending bolts of pain through his face. "Oomph," Naruto groaned, "Sasuke! Sasuke! It's me! I'm fine! Don't knock me out with your elbow." He felt Sasuke's body go limp at his voice. Worried that Sasuke might have fainted, he called his lover's name softly, "Sasuke?" Naruto felt Sasuke turn his body halfway around and gently held his cheeks.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, "I thought...I thought you died."

"Don't kill me-oomph!" Naruto grimaced in pain from Sasuke punching him in the stomach. He doubled over, releasing his hold on Sasuke.

"Don't be so reckless! Why do you have to be such an idiot? You always react before thinking..."

Catching his breath, Naruto looked up when he did not hear Sasuke continue speaking. "Sasuke?" he called out.

"What would I do if you had died?" Sasuke asked in a trembling voice.

Comforting Sasuke, Naruto embraced him tightly, "Shh, it's okay. I'm okay. I'm stronger than that. Believe it."

"Idiot," Sasuke mumbled affectionately.

Naruto smiled and placed a soft kiss on his head. Suddenly, rounds of bullets could be heard in the distance. He pulled away from Sasuke, knowing their mission was not over. Grabbing Sasuke by the hand, they rushed back to the others. Approaching the scene, there was one terrorist surrounded by Kakashi and the others. Naruto and Sasuke joined the group in time to hear the terrorist screaming, "I come with a message. This is a warning. What just occurred is nothing compared to what is going to come. Surrender yourselves and you shall be spared! Revolt and you will be destroyed by them!"

"Who is 'them?'" Naruto asked.

Tossing his head back, the terrorist laughed crazily. He raised his gun to his head and screamed, "Hell is coming! Long live Akatsuki!" A shot startled the Konoha soldiers as they stared at the blood splattered body of the terrorist. Silence enveloped them with the dying message of their doom echoing in their minds.

* * *

oddsister's note: On this note, this completes our first chapter. Thank you for reading, please review.


End file.
